El verdadero ambiente navideño
by Crossing Worlds
Summary: El presidente Netero preparo una fiesta de navidad a la cual todos estan invitados. Pero por culpa de Leorio, quedan atrapados dentro de un ascensor. Gon se deprime pues se perderan la fiesta, les toca a sus amigos el intentar animarlo.


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Veamos como nuestros 4 protagonistas pasan navidad, dentro de un ascensor.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 *** Hunter X Hunter es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi ( Tambien conocido como Vagashi XD )** , **NIPPON ANIMATION ( Versión 1999 ) y MADHOUSE ( Versión 2011 )**

 *** No hay spoilers**

 *** Groserías leves**

 **Aclarado y dicho esto...**

 **¡Qué comienze la historia!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Netero habia hecho una grande fiesta de navidad en la cual todos estaban invitados, ya sean cazadores o no.

La noticia no tardo mucho en llegar a 4 personas en especifico.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un niño amante de la pesca y de hacer amigos que leyo la noticia en el períodico y empezo a imaginarse tal fiesta.

- _"Qué gran oportunidad para invitar a todos, nos divertiremos mucho. ( Ademas es probable que Santa Claus este alli )"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un niño algo rebelde pero que podía mostrar en buen corázon... si es que lo mostraba.

- _"Genial, apuesto a que Gon ya esta enterado de esto y empezara a molestar en que vallamos todos juntos. ( Por lo menos no es de esos niños tontos que aun piensan que Santa Claus es real )_

 _-"¡Killua, hay que asistir a esta fiesta navideña, creo que Santa Claus estara allí!"_

 _-"(MIERDA)"_ penso un Killua irritado con una vena en su frente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un joven aspirante a doctor que era mujeriego, tacaño, inutil, enojon, idiota, estupido, pende...

-" _¡MUY BIEN!, ¡¿QUIERO SABER QUÍEN ESTA ESCRIBIENDO TODO ESTO?!_

Pero con un corázon tan grande para apoyar a sus amigos en las peores situaciones.

- _"( Suspiro ), esta bien. Dejalo asi. De todas formas no me importa mucho eso. Si no la fiesta que el presidente Netero esta organizando. Jijiji, debe de haber algunas bebidas grandiosas, y diosas de verdad con unos..."_

Mujeriego

-" _¡¿Quíen diablos eres tu?!, ¡¿Acaso eres tu Kurapika?!_

 _Ammm... No._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un habitante de una tribu que esta casi extinta, alguien buscando venganza pero alguien serio y amable que puede llegar a complacer a sus amigos.

-" _La verdad yo no soy mucho de este tipo de cosas pero creo que asistire. Ademas quien se encargara de que Gon no moleste a el señor Netero disfrazado de Santa, que Killua no coma muchos dulces y que Leorio no haga algo inapropiado._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ahora que era 25 de Diciembre, los 4 subian a la fiesta por un ascensor.

Todo iba a la perfección, hasta que nuestro imprudente Leorio se le resbalo un cafe que estaba tomando y callo hacia los botones del ascensor.

El ascensor no queria funcionar ya que comenzo a subir y bajar repetidamente hasta que se detuvo.

- _"Genial, nos quedamos atrapados por tu culpa Leorio."_

 _-"¡No me culpes a mi, yo no tengo la culpa!"_

 _-"Killua tiene razón, por dios, ¿quien se resbala hoy en dia por una alfombra?"_

 _-"Vamos no peleen, oh Santa se enfadara y no les traera regalos."_

Los 3 solo se le quedaron viendo a Gon, mas que preocupado, parecía estar triste y como no estarlo si te vas a perder un evento muy importante para ti.

Era normal que se pelearan entre los 3. Leorio siendo Imbecil, Killua siendo Amargado y Kurapika siendo Emo. Por ahora hicierón las paces y tratarian de animar a Gon.

-" _No pongas esa cara, ya se, ponte esto._ " Leorio le puso un moño azul.

-" _Gracias Leorio, ¿Pero, se ve raro?"_

 _-"¡Un momento!, dejame ver eso."_ Demando un Kurapika algo curioso

Vio la marca del moño el cual era para adultos y para colmo pudo oler de cerca una fragancia masculina muy provocativa, entonces exploto.

-" _¡Una cosa es que un pervertido se ponga esta clase de cosas!; sin embargo, ¡¿PORQUE LE DAS ESTO A GON?!"_

 _-"¡No pense en eso, solo queria animarlo!"_

 _-"Dame eso, ya hablaremos despues de tu conducta inapropiada. Me toca animarlo"_

Este guardo el moño y saco una especie de llavero con forma de un aguila.

- _"Mira Gon, este llavero tiene una bendición para quien lo use. Se dice que puedes sentir el aire y la libertad de un aguila. Espero y te guste"_

Gon lo toma pero al tener contacto con el empieza a moverse raro como si tuviera algo en el cuerpo.

- _"¡Kurapika, eres un Baboso, no recuerdas que parte de la alfombra esta mojada por el cafe!"_

Killua le arrebata el llavero pues Gon se estaba electrocutando con un llavero de metal que conducia facilmente electricidad.

- _"Gon lo siento, no vi que estabas pisando el cafe"_

 _-"Mejor no empeores la situación"_ dijo Killua algo molesto. " _Lo que te puede animar es un rico caramelo"_

Saca un paquete de caramelos de una bolsita casi vacia y le entrega uno a su amigo. Lo acepta con gusto y lo come. pero lo escupe.

- _"¡Esta vencido!"_ dice todo arrugado por el mal sabor de boca, se tiro y empezo a lamer el cafe que estaba en la alfombra.

- _"Bien hecho Killua"_

 _-"¡Callate, al menos no le di un moño para pervertidos!"_

 _-"¡Basta ustedes 2!"_

 _-"¡Ni hables Kurapika, tu estubiste peor!"_

Los 3 empezaron a gritarse insultos como maldiciones mientras un Gon se pone mirando la puerta del ascensor y comienza a llorar. Los otros no lo escuchan hasta que comienza a derramar lagrímas a moco tendido.

Los 3 son Estúpidos, por sus disputas su amigo empezo a llorar.

- _"Gon lo sentimos"_ se disculparón los 3 al mismo tiempo.

- _"Chicos ustedes ( Snif ), no peleen, mucho menos en navidad ( Snif ), Mito San siempre me dijo que debiamos hacer alguna actividad juntos ( Snif ), no importa cual, pero siempre y cuando lo hicieramos juntos como familia y amigos ( Snif )"_

 _-"Sin pelearnos"_ dijo Killua arrepentido de comenzar a pelear.

- _"No siempre podemos estar juntos, Navidad es para unirnos, no para separarnos"_ dijo Kurapika triste por discutir y mas en ese dia tan especial.

- _"Lamento arruinar esta fecha muchachos, solo hice que el ambiente se estropeara con ridiculeses y guerra. De verdad lo lamento"_ Leorio fue honesto.

Muy triste saco un gorro de duende color verde y se lo puso a Gon, este volteo para ver a sus amigos tomados de la mano y esperandolo.

El resto de la noche cantaron villancicos y Leorio les conto el famoso cuento del Grinch. Gon penso que la historia del cuento y esta eran similares pues ambas reflejaban el ambiente navideño. Al pasarlo con los que quieres en armonía refleja una emoción de alegría alrededor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El ascensor pudo abrirse como en eso de las 4: 00 AM, se habian perdido la fiesta. La mañana del 26 estaban los 4 en el hotel donde se hospedaban, Gon les dijo que no estaba enojado con nadie por lo ocurrido y que se la paso genial. Todos estaban de acuerdo, aunque fue culpa de Leorio.

- _"Chicos, es esa voz otra vez"_

 _-"¡Ya basta de insultarme Kurapika!_

 _-"No soy yo, aguarden"_

Este empezo a caminar para la puerta, no espera, ¡NO!...

- _"¡Aja, sabia que eras tu Tompa!"_

 _-"¡¿Asi que eres tu quien a estado insultandome todo este tiempo?!_

 _-"Pues si, y que"_

 _-"¡Killua sostenlo!"_

 _-"Con mucho gusto"_

 _-"¡NO!, ¡SUELTENME, AUCH!"_

 _-"Kurapika debemos detenerlos"_

 _-"Si, deber... espera eso es una carta de santa"_

 _-"¡Si!_ dijo alegre olvidando que golpeaban a Tompa en toda una nube de polvo.

Leyo la carta y decía:

- _"Gon, gracias por darles un gran mensaje a tus amigos cuando estaban atrapados en el ascensor, siento mucho que te hayas perdido la fiesta de el presidente Netero asi como la oportunidad de conocerme. Como te portaste muy bien, juro que el próximo año asistire a casa de Leorio para que me conozcas. Atentamente: Santa Claus"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Al final Tompa era quien insultaba a Leorio XD, no yo. Ademas Leorio me cae muy bien.**

 **Espero que Gon pueda conocer a Santa. Bueno, ya lo veremos.**

 **¡Feliz navidad!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
